The present invention relates to cleaning apparatus and pertains particularly to an improved filter cleaning apparatus.
Internal combustion engines, gas turbines, and other air breathing machines are subject to damage from dirt, grit and the like that gets into the air that they breathe. Therefore, they must have source of air that is clean and free of grit and debris. Most such machines utilize filters to filter grit and other debris from the air drawn into the machinery. Most such filters currently in use are of a large cylindrical tubular configuration, with some being tapered somewhat.
The filters are typically formed of inner and outer wire mesh or perforated metal screens, with a corrugated paper filter therebetween. The filter paper is formed to allow the passage of air but to trap fine dirt and grit particles. The filter paper is typically corrugated in order to provide a large surface area for the passage of air and entrapment of dirt and grit particles. These filters typically cost between thirty-five and eighty-five dollars each. Therefore, filter replacement can become quite expensive when operating in dirty and dusty environments, such as mining and other earth working environments.
It has been customary in the past to clean the filters by washing them in a solvent or the like. The filters can be typically cleaned two to three times before they are discarded. It is desirable that other methods or apparatus be available to clean filters and extend the life thereof.